


Каждый из них как палящее солнце

by Scofie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Loss of Virginity, Redeemed Ben Solo, Sharing a Bed, TROS SPOILER!ALERT, Virgin Ben Solo, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Сила так не работает!, Спойлеры к «Скайуокер. Восход», первый раз, счастливый финал
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scofie/pseuds/Scofie
Summary: Голос Бена звонок и чист, не такой, как бывает во сне. Его голос реален, он живой. Это его голос. Он стоит как вкопанный, ошеломлённый, глядя на неё так, словно не может поверить в то, что она реальна. Словно он никогда не перестанет на неё смотреть. Рей кажется, что это чувство ей знакомо.илиБен возвращается к ней.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [each one is a burning sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879139) by [jeeno2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeno2/pseuds/jeeno2). 



На Татуине Рей осваивается гораздо легче, чем ожидала.

Климат похож на джаккуанский, и это плюс. Из-за двойных солнц местный пейзаж суровее, чем в её родном мире: днём здесь жарче, а ночью холоднее. Но благодаря кредитам, сохранённым за время, проведённое с Сопротивлением, и обстоятельным тренировкам с Леей жизнь Рей здесь куда комфортнее, чем была когда-либо в детстве.

После нескольких беспокойных недель — когда она вздрагивала при малейшем шуме, думая, что вернулась к своим друзьям, _к нему_ — её засасывает простейшая рутина, в которой протекают её дни.

Если прежде она вставала на рассвете для того, чтобы учиться, сражаться и тренироваться, то теперь она встаёт на рассвете, чтобы проверить испарители влаги — такие устройства, которые здесь могут означать разницу между жизнью и смертью.

И каждый вечер, когда становится прохладнее, чем в разгар дня, но леденящий до костей ночной холод ещё не наступил, она отправляется в ближайшее поселение — которое считается городишком побольше, чем Ниима, но не намного — чтобы добыть припасы, которые ей понадобятся на следующий день.

Нынешняя жизнь ей хорошо знакома, и она гораздо легче, чем та, что была у неё на Джакку. И здесь тихо — _очень_ тихо — что помогает ей держаться от призраков и её неописуемого горя на расстоянии.

Время течёт медленно и неумолимо.

И к лучшему, что она здесь.

(Так она говорит себе, когда кошмары не дают ей спать по ночам.)

***

Через несколько недель после того, как Рей перед старым домом Люка закопала два световых меча в песок, в городе начинают шептаться.

Сначала она игнорирует эти слухи. Мерзавцы, отирающиеся в Мос-Эйсли, для неё никакая не новинка, и она интуитивно знает — научилась за годы, проведённые в обществе, где не на кого было положиться, кроме себя самой — что таким сплетникам доверять нельзя.

Но вскоре шептаться начинают всё громче и чаще. И игнорировать эти слухи становится просто невозможно.

— Высокий, как дерево, и в два раза шире, — слышит она чьё-то бормотание во время одного из своих ежедневных визитов к торговцу водой.

— Чёрные волосы, тёмные глаза, — шепчет торговец в ответ. — Как призрак. Что-то с ним... _не так_.

— Обычно он не выходит из тени. Никогда не говорит. Вздрагивает, когда смотришь прямо на него... Но в нём есть могущество, это видно.

_Ты не одинока._

_И ты не одинок._  
  
Рей всё это чудится.

На её счастье, в детстве у неё было слишком богатое воображение. Она придумывала себе истории из пыли и детских грёз. Но теперь она взрослая, слишком взрослая для детских забав. Она прилетела на Татуин, чтобы забыть, а не вспоминать. И сюда она пришла явно не для того, чтобы выслушивать полупьяные сплетни или слишком сильно раздумывать о призраках, поцелуях и разорванных узах.

Трясущимися руками Рей забирает свою воду, пока мужчины продолжают тихонько беседовать, и спешит прочь с рынка, пока кровь шумит в ушах.

***

Проходит ещё немного времени. Дни, недели — Рей не ведёт счёт. В пустыне легче не задумываться о течении времени, а просто позволять моментам, часам, дням сменять друг друга.

Шепотки о таинственном отшельнике продолжаются.

Рей старается не слушать, но всё равно слушает. Она узнаёт, что этот высокий, таинственный незнакомец одевается в простые одежды, которые предпочитают местные жители. ( _Бен был во всём чёрном, в свободной кофте и штанах, когда сражался с Императором. Когда сражался за неё, спас ей жизнь, умер._ ). Человек, который так привлекает внимание местных, ни с кем не разговаривает и живёт в одиночестве в хижине на краю города, который мало кто посещает. ( _Однажды она сказала Бену, что он никогда не будет одинок._ )

В тот момент, когда Рей снова видит Бена Соло, она убеждена, что ей это снится. Он стоит у прилавка, где она каждый вечер покупает воду, и перебирает на стойке что-то, чего разглядеть она не может. 

Он стоит к ней спиной и не поднимает глаз. Но она узнает этого мужчину — по лёгкому изгибу широких плеч, по длинным взъерошенным волосам, по изгибу позвоночника, по удивительной грации больших рук — даже если однажды полностью потеряет зрение.

Должно быть, ей это снится. Иногда Бен является ей во снах — иногда он целует её, а иногда прикасается к ней там, где никто никогда не прикасался к ней прежде, вырывая гортанные звуки наслаждения из её уст. И хотя Рей никогда не снилось, как он занимается чем-то настолько обыденным, например, стоит перед ней в очереди за водой на Татуине, видеть его здесь, сейчас…

Она трясёт головой.

Должно быть, это сон.

Но даже убеждая себя в этом, Рей _чувствует_ , как Связь между ними вспыхивает, оживает. Она вибрирует, гудит, пульсирует в её крови. И по тому, как волосы у него на затылке от её близости встают дыбом, и по тому, как его большие, нежные руки сжимаются в кулаки на стойке перед ним, Рей понимает, что он чувствует тоже самое.

В панике Рей разворачивается, собираясь сбежать. Её лицо раскраснелось, она чувствует, как жар расползается до самых корней волос. Торопясь уйти, она спотыкается о грязный металлический горшок, который кто-то, должно быть, бросил на дороге.

От этого звука мужчина, стоящий перед прилавком, вздрагивает. Он медленно поворачивается к ней лицом.

И при виде него у Рей перехватывает дыхание.

Бен выглядит... загорелым. Отдохнувшим. И каким-то непередаваемым образом умиротворенным, таким, как она знает, он никогда не был, будучи живым.

Его тёмные бездонные глаза широко распахиваются, когда он её замечает.

— Рей.

Голос Бена звонок и чист, не такой, как бывает во сне. Его голос реален, он живой. Это _его_ голос. Он стоит как вкопанный, ошеломлённый, глядя на неё так, словно не может поверить в то, что она реальна. Словно он никогда _не перестанет_ на неё смотреть.

Рей кажется, что это чувство ей знакомо.

Она пытается сглотнуть собравшийся в горле комок, но во рту внезапно становится сухо, словно в пустыне. Она делает неуверенный шаг в его сторону, боясь, что если двинуться слишком резко, то всё это окажется сном, и она снова проснётся в одиночестве в своей узкой постели.

— Бен? — имя его слетает с её губ прерывистым звуком. 

Он кивает — всего лишь раз, резким движением головы — и Рей начинает рыдать, выплакивая все слёзы и горе, которые она сдерживала в себе с тех пор, как он растворился в её объятиях.

— Как? — шепчет она, подходя к нему ещё ближе. — Бен, _как_? — Она видела, чувствовала присутствие Леи и Люка, она слышала Йоду и Энакина и множество других призраков Силы с тех пор, как убила императора — но ни разу не слышала, чтобы форсъюзер вернулся к жизни из плоти и крови после окончательного слияния с Силой.

Бен качает головой. Его собственные глаза сухи, но отвечает он хриплым от волнения голосом.

— Не знаю, — он смотрит себе под ноги. — Когда я очнулся, рядом не оказалось никого. Мне было страшно. Я не знал, где нахожусь, но...

Он поднимает на неё взгляд, и на его лице отражается то же самое страстное восхищение, которое она видела за мгновение перед тем, как поцеловала его.

А потом он улыбается ей, на его щеках появляются ямочки, а во взгляде мелькает застенчивость, прямо как за мгновение перед тем, как он оставил её.

— Я знал лишь, что мне нужно вернуться сюда, — продолжает он. — На Татуин, где началась моя история. И история моей семьи.

_Сила_ , думает Рей, но ничего не говорит. Нет, не думает даже. Она это знает. _Сила вернула тебя. А потом привела сюда._

— Да, — отвечает Бен вслух. Значит, он её слышит. Её глаза снова наполняются слезами. — Скорее всего, это была Сила. Но...

Он неуверенно протягивает ей руку.

— Но самое главное, мне кажется, это то, что я здесь.

Рей смотрит на него с минуту. Смотрит на его широкие плечи и застенчивую, полную надежды улыбку, застывшую на его губах.

И делает глубокий вдох, стараясь успокоиться.

Впервые с тех пор, как они встретились, Рей принимает протянутую им руку.

Она слышит, как у него перехватывает дыхание, стоит ей переплести свои пальцы с его, чувствует, как их Связь пульсирует и гудит вокруг них, и улыбается ему в ответ.


	2. Chapter 2

Как только они заходят в её лачугу, Рей сразу понимает, почему Бен привлёк столько внимания со стороны местных жителей.

Проще говоря, для Татуина он слишком велик. У него широкие плечи и крепкие, длинные ноги, а масса тела почти вдвое больше, чем у большинства людей, живущих здесь, в пустыне. Живущие в пустыне люди, как правило, худенькие, с телами тонкими и компактными. Ведь это своего рода ответственность — занимать лишнее пространство в месте, где скорее летом дождь пойдёт, чем отыщутся средства к существованию и надёжное убежище.

Но опять же, Бен — несмотря на родственные связи с этой планетой — не воспитывался здесь. Да и чисто физически он бы не приспособился, и в этом весь смысл.

Кровь шумит в ушах, пока Рей наблюдает, как он неуклюже бродит из комнаты в комнату в старом жилище Люка. Кажется, он поглощает весь кислород, занимает собой всё пространство в крошечном домике, и Рей понимает, что дышит с трудом, когда он из раза в раз склоняет голову под неудобным углом, проходя через низкие дверные проёмы.

Наконец, когда он осматривает всё, что только можно осмотреть, Бен поворачивается к ней лицом. Его брови нахмурены, а в тёмных глазах повисает безмолвный вопрос.

— Да. Ты можешь остаться, — с бешено колотящимся сердцем отвечает Рей, и делает это быстрее, чем он успевает задать вопрос вслух. — Я имею в виду... если хочешь.

_Я хочу, чтобы ты остался здесь. Со мной. Пожалуйста._

Они держались за руки по дороге из города, и расстояние почти в четыре мили казалось ещё длиннее из-за нетерпения Рей остаться с ним наедине. Теперь, когда она, наконец, согласилась принять его руку, Бен, казалось, не спешил отпускать её вовсе. Но за весь долгий обратный путь они почти не разговаривали. Рей была переполнена радостью от неожиданного появления Бена, от успокаивающего гула их пробудившейся Связи — и, само собой, от ошеломляющего факта, что он _жив_ и находится _рядом с ней_ — и едва ли у неё оставалось место для слов.

Рей _думает_ , что он хочет остаться с ней. От рынка до старого дома Люка добираться почти час, и если он не желал с ней оставаться, зачем было проделывать весь этот путь? Но с тех пор, как они добрались сюда, Бен, казалось, нервничал и был не в состоянии успокоиться. Он ни разу не попытался к ней прикоснуться, а мысли его были скрыты от неё и слишком запутанны, чтобы Рей могла их прочесть.

В ответ на её приглашение, произнесённое вслух — «ты останешься?» — Бен сглатывает. Неосознанно облизывая губы, Рей замечает, как дёргается его кадык. 

— Рей, — тихо произносит он.

Он не говорит ничего больше, а просто отворачивается от неё и проводит большой ладонью по своим тёмным волосам. Они отросли с тех пор, как она видела его в последний раз — когда он держал её в своих объятиях на Эксоголе. Ей нравятся его отросшие волосы. Но ещё ей нравилось, когда они были немного короче, несмотря на то, что тогда он был _Кайло Реном_ , и она изо всех сил боролась со своим влечением к нему.

Стоя к ней спиной, он продолжает молчать, и Рей начинает беспокоиться о том, что он думает о _её_ волосах, о _её_ внешности. Может, он думает, что она слишком похудела, проведя несколько месяцев здесь, в пустыне, в одиночестве? Она вдруг понимает, что хочет, чтобы Бен счёл её привлекательной. Желанной.

Прямо сейчас ей хочется этого больше всего на свете.

— Рей, — нерешительно повторяет он. — Я... Я не могу здесь остаться.

Внутренности Рей скручиваются в тугой, крошечный узелок. Её сердце сжимается.

Значит, она слишком много себе вообразила. 

— Это дом моего _дяди_ , — напряжённым голосом объясняет он. — Я... не могу оставаться в доме, который когда-то принадлежал ему. — Он продолжает стоять к ней спиной, и Рей уговаривает себя смотреть ему в затылок. Она не позволяет взгляду скользнуть по его большому телу ниже, как бы сильно ей ни хотелось насладиться видом, словно прохладной водой в жаркий день.

— Люка здесь нет, — очень тихо отвечает Рей. — Он... не причинит тебе вреда.

— Он здесь, — ровным голосом возражает Бен. — Его дух здесь. Тебе известно это так же хорошо, как и мне.

Рей закрывает глаза, не в силах этого отрицать. В конце концов, именно поэтому она и отправилась на Татуин. Осознание того, что Люк, её бывший наставник, по-настоящему никогда не исчезнет, если она прилетит сюда, притягивало её так же сильно, как и сладостное одиночество, которым, как она знала, обеспечит её пустыня.

— Где ты жил с тех пор, как прибыл сюда? — тихо спрашивает Рей. Возможно, если он не живёт слишком далеко, то они всё ещё могут... 

От её вопроса Бен напрягается всем телом. Он неловко переминается с ноги на ногу, а затем медленно оборачивается, пока не оказывается с ней лицом к лицу.

Он, что... _покраснел_?

— Я... остановился в какой-то... пещере, — запинаясь, отвечает он. — Примерно в десяти милях к западу отсюда.

У Рей отвисает челюсть. 

— _В пещере_? 

— Ага.

— Серьёзно?

Он отводит взгляд, и румянец на его щеках становится гуще. 

— Да.

Рей делает шаг ему навстречу. Он не отстраняется, но и попытки приблизиться к ней не делает.

— Нельзя жить в пещере, Бен.

— Можно, — немного вызывающе отвечает он. А потом стискивает челюсть. — Я же живу. 

— Как долго?

Размышляя, Бен снова проводит рукой по волосам. Рей наблюдает за этим движением. Ей самой хочется прикоснуться к его волосам, если он ей разрешит. Она надеется, что он ей позволит сделать это. Ей хочется выяснить, так ли они мягки, как кажутся.

— Я живу здесь... То есть, _там_... Уже около двух месяцев.

Рей потрясена.

— Два _месяца_? Бен, ты не можешь вернуться к жизни в пещере.

Он смотрит на неё пристально. 

— Почему нет?

Рей ломает голову в поисках достойного ответа на этот вопрос.

— Пещера славная, — добавляет он. — Там очень просторно. Я имею в виду... для пещеры.

Рей закатывает глаза. 

— У тебя хотя бы входная _дверь_ есть?

Уголки беновых губ подрагивают, словно он борется с улыбкой.

— Не в прямом значении этого слова, нет. 

Рей складывает руки на груди. 

— Ну, на Татуине нельзя жить в доме без двери, которая запирается, — решительно заявляет она.

— Нет?

— Нет, — настаивает она. — Тут же полно... — она замолкает, задумавшись. — Полно головорезов.

Уголки его губ снова дёргаются. 

— Похоже, люди в городе стараются держаться от меня подальше. Я видел парочку диких зверей, но ни один головорез даже не думал меня беспокоить.

— У тебя хотя бы световой меч с собой? — требовательно спрашивает она. — Какое-то оружие?

— У меня есть кулаки, — отвечает он. — А ещё остроумие. 

Теперь он открыто улыбается ей, и сердце её трепещет. Привыкнет ли она когда-нибудь к улыбающемуся Бену Соло?

— Бен.

— А ещё у меня есть Сила.

Рей топает ногой. 

— _Бен_.

Его улыбка исчезает. Он вздыхает и закрывает глаза. 

— Я хочу остаться с тобой, Рей. Очень сильно. Но... 

Он замолкает. Когда он не добавляет ничего больше, Рей подходит к нему поближе. Она берёт его лицо в ладони, и лёгкая дрожь пробегает вниз по позвоночнику, стоит ей ощутить, как он дрожит под нежным касанием её рук. 

— Будет здорово, если ты останешься здесь, — шепчет она. — Я позабочусь о тебе.

Он открывает глаза, и во взгляде, которым он её одаривает, столько страдания и тоски, что у неё сжимается сердце. Она подходит к нему ещё ближе, пока её губы не оказываются на расстоянии волоска от его собственных.

— Не уверен, что ты справишься.

— Справлюсь, — говорит она. — Клянусь.

Он немного отстраняется, разглядывая её. 

— А для меня здесь вообще место найдётся?

Она кивает.

— Здесь есть ещё одна спальня, — отвечает она. Бен немного напрягается, по непонятным Рей причинам. — Мне кажется, именно там спали дядя и тётя Люка.

Несколько мгновений Бен молчит, глядя на неё с непроницаемым выражением лица.

— Спальня... Ещё одна, — медленно повторяет он.

Она кивает. 

— Да. Кровать большущая. С виду очень удобная.

— Ну ладно, — говорит он. — Но я не знаю, смогу ли остаться здесь надолго, Рей. — Он закрывает глаза. — Этот дом... эта планета... полны призраков.

— Знаю, — шепчет она, её голос полон сочувствия.

Повинуясь внезапному порыву, с колотящимся в ушах сердцем, Рей приподнимает подбородок, встаёт на носочки и нежно, осторожно прижимается губами к его губам. Всё его тело сразу же расслабляется. Он обхватывает её руками, прижимая к себе так сильно, что воздух из её легких вырывается, а кровь воспламеняется. В его объятиях она тает, и вздыхает, когда он ещё крепче прижимается своим сладким, мягким, податливым ртом к её губам, большими пальцами вырисовывая круги на её пояснице. 

Этот поцелуй совсем не похож на тот, который они разделили на Эксоголе. Тот поцелуй был полон отчаяния и облегчения... и мучительной, почти физической боли. Этот же — чистый огонь и обещание, и Рей притягивает Бена за ворот его туники к себе поближе, не желая отпускать его теперь, когда она снова его заполучила.

— Езжай, забери свои вещи, — шепчет она ему в губы. — Возьми мой спидер.

Он молча кивает. 

— Хорошо.

— А потом сразу же возвращайся сюда. Когда вернёшься, я уже приготовлю для тебя комнату. — Он слегка вздрагивает, но она нежно целует его в губы, в лоб и в прикрытые веки, наслаждаясь его довольными вздохами и тем, как радостно поет Сила теперь, когда они снова вместе.

— Если захочешь, скоро мы отправимся куда-нибудь ещё, — обещает она. Потянувшись к нему, Рей закрывает глаза и прижимается своим лбом к его. — Может, куда-нибудь, где полно зелени. 

Она чувствует, как он улыбается. 

— Мне бы этого хотелось, — он делает паузу. Его улыбка становится шире. — Очень.


	3. Chapter 3

Гораздо позже той ночью, когда Бен возвращается к ней домой и несет все свои пожитки в небольшом рюкзаке, перекинутом через плечо, Рей всё ещё не спит и ждёт его. На ней белый струящийся халатик — вероятно, то, что обычно она надевает перед сном, хотя об этом он может только догадываться. В то время, когда он был Кайло Реном, Связь никогда не соединяла их по ночам. Он никогда не видел её спящей.

(Он _не станет_ думать о том, какой застывшей была Рей, каким невидящим был её взгляд, когда он держал её в своих объятиях на Эксоголе. Теперь она жива, и он тоже. В своих кошмарах он достаточно часто возвращается к той ужасной картине; и пока он бодрствует, Бен отказывается давать памяти над собой власть.)

Когда он входит в комнату, Рей встаёт с кресла, полы халата развеваются у неё за спиной. Она подходит к нему с такой улыбкой, которая едва на колени его не ставит.

— Почему так долго? — она улыбается, но во взгляде её сквозит беспокойство.

Бен отворачивается и пожимает плечами, к его щекам приливает жар. 

— Возникли... осложнения.

— Осложнения?

— М-м-м, — он не вдаётся в подробности. Само собой, она оказалась права, когда говорила, что ему следует больше беспокоиться о татуинских головорезах — так же, как она изначально оказывалась права почти во всём. Но если он расскажет ей о неприятностях, с которыми столкнулся на обратном пути из пещеры, это лишь встревожит её. А он сделает всё, что угодно, лишь бы ей больше никогда не пришлось ни о чём беспокоиться.

Кроме того, он достаточно легко раскидал тех головорезов. Уже не в первый раз он задаётся вопросом, следует ли ему радоваться своим врождённым навыкам обращения с бластером, которые он, вероятно, унаследовал от отца.

Рей подходит к нему ближе.

— Я приготовила для тебя комнату, — он старается не показывать своего разочарования тем, что она явно не стремится делить с ним _свою_ постель. Он понимает, что её желание целоваться с ним и быть с ним в каком бы то ни было качестве само по себе не что иное, как чудо.

Он воспроизводил их первый поцелуй в своём сознании бесчисленное множество раз с тех пор, как очнулся в страхе и одиночестве на Эксоголе. Прикосновение её губ к его губам было подобно глотку свежего воздуха, подобно тёплым солнечным лучам после долгой ледяной зимы. В тот момент ему не хотелось ничего больше, лишь продолжать целовать её бесконечно.

Сейчас он хочет гораздо большего. Тьма в нём по большей части сдерживала его низменные физические потребности. Но Кайло Рен мёртв, остался только Бен Соло.

В нём больше не осталось ничего, что могло бы умерить его страсть к Рей.

— Я хотела дождаться тебя, чтобы поговорить с тобой ещё немножко, — немного смущаясь, говорит Рей. — Чтобы побыть с тобой подольше.

Беспокойно нахмурившись, Бен ступает ближе к ней. 

— Но теперь не хочешь?

Рей выглядит немного застенчиво… А потом зевает, прикрывая рот тыльной стороной ладони.

О.

— Я очень устала, — объясняет она. — Каждое утро я встаю на рассвете. И увидеть тебя снова…

Он понимающе кивает. 

— День выдался долгий.

— Точно.

Бен смотрит вдаль, за горизонт, где несколько часов назад исчезли два пылающих солнца.

— Давай я... покажу тебе твою спальню? — её голос тих, мягок. Он снова поворачивается к ней, но она заинтересованно разглядывает свои ногти.

Кивнув, он сглатывает появившийся в горле комок. 

— Конечно.

Его предательский взгляд скользит по телу Рей, пока она ведёт его в комнату в задней части дома, которая когда-то принадлежала тёте и дяде Люка. Руки сводит от желания прикоснуться к стройным изгибам Рей, ему до смерти хочется губами проследить созвездия веснушек, рассыпанных по её плечам, пока она движется по дому с непринужденной грацией, от которой у него всегда перехватывает дыхание.

Но он стискивает кулаки и прижимает руки к бокам, сопротивляясь желанию прикоснуться к ней. Когда они заходят в комнату, которая будет принадлежать ему, как бы долго они ни находились здесь, на Татуине, его член уже затвердел наполовину и натягивает переднюю часть туники — состояние, которое прежде было для него редкостью, но теперь такое случается с ним ежедневно. Иногда даже чаще, чем раз в день.

Он радуется, что Рей идёт впереди него и не видит, как он наклоняется и неловко поправляет штаны. Лёгкое, мимолётное прикосновение собственной руки доставляет удовольствие, но он не позволит себе думать об этом прямо сейчас.

— Я буду в соседней комнате, если ты что-нибудь захочешь, — говорит она, глядя на него из под опущенных ресниц. 

« _Тебя!_ — хочется крикнуть ему. — _Я хочу тебя._ »

Ему хочется собственноручно разорвать на ней халатик и потянуть ткань с её плеч, пока та не соскользнёт к её ногам. Ему хочется увидеть её тело — целиком — своими собственными глазами и проследить каждый изгиб и контур кончиками пальцев.

Но как раз в тот момент, когда он собирается с духом признаться ей в этом, она уже разворачивается и намеревается уйти, не показывая никаких признаков того, что чувствует те же самые плотские порывы, которые угрожают поглотить его.

Сглотнув, он кивает. Вероятно, этой ночью он не удержится — как случалось почти каждую ночь после Эксогола — и будет отчаянно ласкать себя, думая о ней, пока не изольётся себе на руку. Как правило, это достаточно шумное занятие; ему придётся заглушить собственные стоны подушкой, чтобы Рей не услышала.

Прежде чем уйти, она нерешительно останавливается в дверях.

— Может... ты прямо сейчас что-нибудь хочешь? — спрашивает она, не сводя глаз с дверного проема.

Глядя на неё, Бен моргает, сердце в груди наполняется надеждой.

— Хочу?

— Да. — Рей делает паузу, кусая губу. — Я подумала…

Её щёки пылают. Она продолжает кусать губы.

— Рей. — Сердце Бена колотится в самом горле. Он подходит к ней ближе. — Что такое?

Она смотрит на него снизу вверх и медленно-медленно обхватывает его лицо ладонями. У него перехватывает дыхание. Он не смеет пошевелить ни единым мускулом, боясь разрушить этот момент.

— Спокойной ночи, Бен, — шепчет она, прежде чем опустить руки и едва не выбежать из комнаты.

Бен крепко зажмуривает глаза и прижимает к ним кулаки, заставляя себя успокоиться.

***

Крик Бена из соседней спальни разрывает ночную тишину и мгновенно вырывает Рей из её беспокойного сна.

Она резко садится на кровати и шарит в темноте в поисках халата. Иногда ей снится, как Бен кричит, то ли от боли, то ли от страха, то ли и от того, и от другого одновременно, но звук его настоящих криков — это что-то примитивное, что-то такое, что проникает в неё и сжимает сердце, будто в тисках. Они связаны, он и она — и хотя она не до конца понимает эту Связь, она _знает_ , что прямо сейчас Бен в ужасе. Его страх проникает в неё, из-за чего в глазах собираются слёзы, а сердце колотится так, словно его страх — её собственный.

И, возможно, так оно и есть. Возможно, именно в этом и заключается их Связь теперь, когда он вернулся к Свету.

На чистом инстинкте Рей выскакивает из своей спальни и мчится к нему прежде, чем понимает, что делает.

Когда она врывается к нему в комнату, Бен мечется под одеялом, крича и плача, словно раненый зверь. Она колеблется у двери лишь мгновение — но затем он выкрикивает её имя, из его горла вырывается единственный разбитый слог. И этот звук притягивает её к нему, словно мотылька к пламени.

— Рей! — кричит он. Она чувствует его боль, его страдание, эхом отдающиеся по всему её телу, вплоть до кончиков пальцев. Простенькая керамическая ваза, стоящая на столике рядом с кроватью, падает на пол и разбивается вдребезги; Рей не знает, смахнул ли он её своими руками или Силой. — _Рей!_

Мгновение спустя она забирается на кровать и бросается на него сверху. Она обвивает руками его широкие плечи, желая, чтобы его тело расслабилось, а через их Связь она успокаивает его разум утешающими словами и прикосновениями. 

Её присутствие оказывает на него мгновенный эффект. В тот момент, когда она начинает ласково успокаивать его, он сразу же начинает расслабляться. Его сердце в грудной клетке скачет галопом, стучит так быстро, что она чувствует эти удары так же хорошо, как и слышит — и пока она остаётся с ним, пока успокаивает его своим присутствием, своими ласками и Силой, в конечном счёте сердце в его груди начинает биться спокойнее.

— Останься со мной, — шепчет Бен ей в щёку. Он едва-едва проснулся. Обхватив её руками и ногами, он притягивает Рей к себе и стискивает так крепко, что вырывает воздух из её лёгких. Рей не маленькая, но Бен куда крупнее её. Это опьяняет — быть полностью охваченной им, как сейчас. Ей хочется утонуть в этом ощущении близости. Она никогда не пожелает покидать эту комнату или его сильные руки. — Когда ты не со мной, меня мучают кошмары...

Крепко зажмурившись, она сомневается.

Рей не представляет, что делать в постели с мужчиной. Вот почему она так настаивала на том, чтобы они спали раздельно; потому что, пусть она и желает Бена, она понятия не имеет, что последует за поцелуями. Всё таки он был Верховным Лидером Первого Ордена. Само собой, у него был огромный выбор любовниц. Если он узнает, что она ничегошеньки не смыслит в... _ни в чём_ в принципе, что если он больше не захочет её, несмотря на их Связь? 

— _Пожалуйста_ , Рей, — её имя звучит как мольба, и от этого что-то внутри неё ломается. Отказать ему в утешении она не может. Ведь когда страдает он, страдает и она сама.

А они оба мучились слишком долго.

— Я никуда не уйду, — горячо обещает она, несмотря на нервозность. Она чувствует, как от её слов он расслабляется. Забравшись под одеяло, она прижимается к Бену всем телом. Он лихорадочно горяч, и от него дурманяще пахнет солью и потом... и _Беном_. Едва сквозь неё проходит горячая волна желания, Рей сглатывает и теснее прижимается к его боку. — Я рядом.

Он притягивает её ещё ближе к себе и зарывается носом в её волосы.

— Каждую ночь мне снится, что они забирают тебя у меня, — всхлипывает он. — Каждую ночь, Рей.

От этих слов в её глазах собираются слёзы, но она нежно, успокаивающе целует его в щёки. Целует его в шею.

Успокаиваясь, он довольно выдыхает.

— Я здесь, — повторяет она снова сквозь слёзы, которые грозят пролиться по щекам. — Я рядом.


	4. Chapter 4

Рей просыпается незадолго до рассвета, ощущая тёплые, долгие поцелуи на своей шее. 

Её бросает в дрожь, и она снова закрывает глаза, позволяя исходящим от Бена покою и радости, которые она ощущает через их Связь, себя окружить. 

— Доброе утро, — голос Бена хриплый ото сна. Он довольно мычит ей в кожу, на мгновение его губы задерживаются прямо под её ухом. Рей хотелось бы, чтобы они могли остановить это мгновение. Она бы с радостью осталась в нём навсегда. — Как спалось?

Конечно, он и так знает ответ на этот вопрос — так же, как и она сама знает, что едва она забралась к нему в постель, Бен уснул моментально и выспался просто отлично. Но, вероятно, он хочет или даже нуждается в том, чтобы она всё равно сказала ему. Должно быть, он хочет услышать, как она произносит это вслух.

Рей перекатывается в его объятиях, желая оказаться с ним лицом к лицу. 

Его глаза до сих пор закрыты. Но она ощущает счастье, исходящее от него, и это нечто осязаемое, нечто такое, до чего, ей кажется, она могла бы дотянуться и прикоснуться, если бы не была слишком сонной и довольной, чтобы шевелиться.

— Я прекрасно спала, — отвечает она. А потом добавляет: — Лучше, чем за всю свою жизнь.

— Хорошо, — он застенчиво ей улыбается.

— Кошмары тебя больше не беспокоили?

Он отрицательно качает головой. 

— Нет.

Она целует его закрытые веки.

— Хорошо.

Они лежат вот так, кажется, ещё очень долго, запутавшись в одеялах и объятиях друг друга. Скоро Рей нужно будет встать и начать работу по дому, которой были наполнены её дни с тех пор, как она прибыла на Татуин. Она попросит Бена помочь ей — хотя не исключено, что у него могут быть и свои собственные обязательства здесь, на Татуине, которые её не касаются. В любом случае, пока ещё ей не хочется покидать их личное маленькое гнёздышко. После всего, что они потеряли, они заслуживают лишнего времени — просто _быть рядом_ и слушать дыхание друг друга.

В конце концов, глаза Бена распахиваются. Несмотря на ранний час, взгляд его чист и ясен, такой, какого у Кайло Рена не было никогда. Сначала он заглядывает ей в глаза, но потом его взгляд скользит ниже, к её груди.

Его глаза слегка расширяются, и он пялится на неё так, словно поверить не может тому, что видит. 

Рей ощущает жар его румянца — а также внезапный, сильный всплеск возбуждения через их Связь — так же остро, как если бы они принадлежали ей самой. Он молча моргает, глядя на её грудь, и, похоже, глаз от неё оторвать не может. 

— Бен?

Долгое время он ничего не говорит — просто смотрит на неё с таким жгучим благоговением, от которого её сердце трепещет.

Он облизывает губы, а потом хриплым голосом спрашивает: — Можно мне...?

Их взгляды встречаются; его глаза полны надежды.

Рей смущена. Она не понимает, на что он просит разрешения. 

— Можно... что именно?

Его взгляд снова устремляется вниз, к её груди, и на этот раз глаза Рей прослеживает направление его взгляда.

Когда до неё доходит, на что он уставился, у неё перехватывает дыхание.

Должно быть, ночью халат с неё сполз. Перед сном она сняла нагрудную повязку, и теперь её маленькие груди ничто не скрывает от прохладного утреннего воздуха — и глаз Бена. Небольшие тёмно-розовые соски успели затвердеть, словно внимания Бена оказалось достаточно, чтобы вызвать в ней подобную физическую реакцию.

Рей судорожно сглатывает. Желание Бена к ней лишь усиливает скрытую тоску, которая кипела в ней с того момента, как она впервые его встретила много месяцев назад. С тех пор эта нужда, это _желание_ лишь усилилось, несмотря на все старания Рей его отрицать.

Но больше отрицать она не станет. Теперь для неё это так же ясно, как и то, что солнца на Татуине восходят на востоке. Взгляд, которым он смотрит на неё, грозит разжечь тлеющий внутри неё огонёк в настоящее пламя.

— Ты можешь ко мне прикоснуться, — шепчет она. Он так и не договорил, но ей известно, что он спрашивал именно об этом. — Я... хочу, чтобы ты ко мне прикоснулся.

Это единственное разрешение, которое ему требуется. С тихим стоном Бен скользит руками вверх по её животу, пока не достигает полушарий её обнажённой груди. После секундного колебания Бен сдвигает свои большие ладони ещё выше, пока полностью не накрывает её груди. 

От новых ощущений она начинает задыхаться. Или, может быть, они задыхаются оба. Её кожа прохладна, а его руки горячи; резкий контраст вызывает восхитительную, незнакомую дрожь, сбегающую вниз по позвоночнику. Она чувствует, как клубок желания всё туже и туже затягивается глубоко внутри неё, и бёдра её непроизвольно сжимаются, когда он начинает слегка двигать руками, осторожно поглаживая подушечками больших пальцев напряжённые соски.

Нервозность и неуверенность в ней сражаются с желанием. А что если у неё ничегошеньки не получится? А что если она его разочарует? Но, в конце концов, желание заполучить Бена побеждает и вытесняет всё остальное. Рей протягивает руки и накрывает его ладони своими, слегка сжимая их, побуждая его продолжать. Его руки намного больше, чем у неё, и для неё это не новость; но вид его рук, полностью обхватывающих её небольшие груди, вытворяет с ней нечто особенное. От этого она чувствует себя маленькой, покорной, в каком-то пьянящем смысле... и совершенно по-новому.

А потом он придвигается к ней ближе — совсем чуть-чуть, так, чтобы внизу их тела прижимались друг к другу теснее. И кровь в её венах воспламеняется. 

— Бен, — выдыхает она, как только ей в живот начинает настойчиво упираться вставший член — горячий, твёрдый и попросту _огромный_. 

Мужская анатомия не совсем чужда Рей, несмотря на её почти полное невежество в большинстве сексуальных вопросов. Но те времена, что она провела на Джакку, иногда нарываясь на пьяных мужчин, полуодетыми вываливающихся из таверн и борделей Ниимы, совершенно не подготовили её _к такому_.

Рей думала, что у неё имелось некоторое представление о том, насколько большим должен быть эрегированный пенис мужчины. Но Бен... Бен затмевает все её прежние представления о размерах. Он, должно быть, в длину дюймов восемь, как минимум. А что касается обхвата — она закрывает глаза, гадая, сможет ли в принципе обхватить его рукой. Мысль о том, что нечто настолько большое будет внутри неё, наполняет её в равной степени страхом и... восхитительным предвкушением.

Словно прочитав её мысли (что, как с некоторым опозданием осознаёт Рей, он, вероятно, вполне может сделать), Бен неловко ёрзает на постели рядом с ней. Он закрывает глаза, его дыхание становится прерывистым.

— Нам... не обязательно что-то делать, — говорит он ей. Но снова её стискивает, на этот раз ещё крепче. Он притягивает её ещё ближе к себе, и его эрекция фактически _пульсирует_ , прижимаясь к её животу. Словно бы в ответ на это Рей начинает чувствовать, как между ног у неё становится влажнее, и прежде чем осознаёт, что делает, она слегка сжимает друг о друга бёдра, ища столь необходимого трения. 

— Бен...

— Ты даже не хотела делить со мной постель, — продолжает он. — И ты бы _не стала_ делить со мной постель, если бы мне не приснился этот кошмар, и если бы ты не...

Теперь он бормочет. Он бормочет что-то непонятное, и совершенно ясно, что сейчас он нервничает не меньше, чем она. Может, у него тоже нет никакого опыта в этом? В любом случае, если они собираются сделать это, ему придётся замолчать, иначе она потеряет самообладание.

Действуя на чистом инстинкте, Рей кладёт руки на плечи Бена и толкает его, пока он не переворачивается на спину. Она следует за ним, садится на него сверху и кладёт ладони ему на грудь, пытаясь сохранить равновесие.

Она замирает на секунду, рассматривая его ошеломленное лицо, а затем целует его, прижимаясь губами к его губам со свирепостью и решимостью, которых не было ни в одном из их прежних поцелуев. Их прежние поцелуи были робкими и нежными. Но этот поцелуй — требовательный. Отчаянный. Она грубо толкается языком в его рот, а Бен беспомощно стонет под ней, желая почувствовать, как их языки сплетаются вместе. И едва это происходит, он задыхается ей в рот, и его сильные руки колеблются лишь мгновение, прежде чем обхватить её, теснее прижимая её тело к его собственному. Углубляя поцелуй, она наслаждается скольжением своих губ по его губам и ощущением его члена, настойчиво прижимающегося к её животу. Она теряет себя в пьянящем потоке поцелуев, в прикосновениях и _в Бене_.

— Рей, — выдыхает он. Разорвав поцелуй, он отстраняется от неё. А потом одним плавным движением переворачивает их обоих, так что Рей теперь на спине, а Бен нависает над ней. — Я хочу... 

Он не заканчивает предложение. Мгновение спустя его руки и губы уже _на ней_ — он жадно посасывает её грудь, дёргает завязки её халата — и всё это время бормочет себе под нос грязные ругательства, а через их Связь шлёт ей красивые, невысказанные обещания. 

— Я хочу _тебя_ , — шепчет он, касаясь губами её пупка. — Я хочу потрогать, попробовать и выебать каждую частичку твоего тела, Рей. — Он с благоговением выдыхает слова в кожу её живота, и она скулит от грязных, прекрасных обещаний на ближайшее будущее. Теперь он скользит вниз по её телу, распахивая на ней полы халата, обнажая её полностью. Прохладный воздух охватывает ее, из-за чего она напрягается — но через полсекунды Бен снова прижимается к ней всем телом, и ей сразу становится невероятно _жарко_. Каждый нерв в теле Рей наполнен желанием, каждая клеточка и каждая молекула настроены на его прикосновение и дыхание. Она хочет, чтобы он прикоснулся к ней, провёл языком по каждому дюйму её тела — и чем дольше он её дразнит, шепча нежные слова в кожу её живота и оставляя нежные поцелуи поверху её бёдер, тем мучительнее становится ожидание.

Повинуясь импульсу, Рей сдвигает свое колено так, чтобы без труда скользнуть между его ногами. Теперь его член прижимается к её бедру — ставший ещё больше и тверже, чем раньше — и она инстинктивно начинает тереться о него, отчаянно желая, чтобы ожидание закончилось, а всё остальное, наконец, началось.

Эффект, который её действия оказывают на Бена, мгновенный и неожиданный. Он _рычит_ , когда она вжимается в него бедром, и хватает её за талию, пальцами так сильно впиваясь в мягкую плоть, что от его хватки наверняка останутся синяки.

— Бен, я хочу, чтобы ты меня попробовал, — говорит она ему. Теперь вся её нерешительность и застенчивость исчезли. Взгляд, которым он её одаривает — _дикий_ от желания, его глаза полузакрыты и темны. Его рот слегка приоткрыт, а губы от поцелуев выглядят куда пухлее, чем обычно. Ей хочется, чтобы его мягкий рот прижался к её киске, а его мягкие, великолепные губы сомкнулись на чувствительном местечке между её бёдер, от прикосновения к которому она распадается на части. 

— Хочешь? — хрипло спрашивает он. Его руки на её талии дрожат.

Она кивает. 

— Хочу, чтобы ты поцеловал меня _там_.

Она скользит рукой ниже, прямо между ног, чтобы показать ему, где именно, и всхлипывает, едва кончики пальцев касаются источника её удовольствия. Теперь она намокла полностью, и она касается мягкого комочка нервов, от касаний к которому пальцы на ногах поджимаются, а зрение на мгновение пропадает. Бен — наблюдая за ней с восторженным вниманием — стонет, а затем начинает вжиматься в её ногу, прижатую к его члену. Сначала не спеша, но по мере того, как удовольствие внутри неё нарастает, а спираль желания затягивается в ней всё туже, его движения вскоре превращаются в толчки, становясь быстрее, жёстче, напористее. Довольно скоро он почти ударяется о её ногу, с его губ срывается её имя вперемешку со стонами и грязнейшими проклятиями, а её пальцы ускоряются, неистово растирая себя, приближая собственное освобождение.

— _Рей_ , — выдыхает он, а затем резко кончает, вжимаясь в неё, и она _чувствует_ это, чувствует, как наслаждение разрывает его на части и как разум его на мгновение пустеет, когда его тело застывает над ней. Его удовольствие отражается через их Связь и усиливает её собственное удовольствие — а затем без предупреждения резко толкает её с края, на котором она балансировала. Её рот распахивается в безмолвном крике, пальцы дрожат, а киска судорожно сжимается.

Такое ощущение, что удовольствие длится очень долго, и лишь обостряется с каждым его вдохом и каждым всхлипом, который слетает с её губ. Но вот, наконец, всё заканчивается, и они вместе лежат на постели, не в силах пошевелить и мускулом, их грудные клетки тяжело вздымаются, пока сердцебиения успокаиваются, а пот начинает остывать на их коже.

Как раз в тот момент, когда Рей почти засыпает, убаюканная покоем и глубоким удовлетворением, которое наполняет её изнутри, она слышит, как Бен рядом с ней стонет, а затем говорит очень тихо: 

— Не так... я себе это представлял.


	5. Chapter 5

Они легко уживаются друг с другом.

Пребывание в старом доме Ларсов оказалось не так болезненно, как ожидал Бен. На самом деле призраки его дяди и деда не прячутся за каждым углом, подстерегая его, как думал он, когда Рей впервые привела его сюда.

Он уверен, что неожиданный покой, обретённый им здесь, объясняется тем, что каждую ночь он засыпает в объятиях Рей и каждое утро просыпается рядом с ней. Кажется, простейшего нахождения рядом с Рей во время сна почти достаточно, чтобы беновы демоны и кошмары его больше не беспокоили.

Рей, похоже, единственная защита от Тьмы, в которой он когда-либо нуждался.

Он всё ещё хочет уехать отсюда вместе с ней. Скорее раньше, чем позже. Но ритуалы, которым Рей стала следовать, приехав сюда, — первым делом по утрам проверить испарители влаги, а затем ещё раз в полдень; собрать то небольшое количество воды, которое регенерировали аппараты, а вечером отправиться на рынок и выручить за воду столько кредитов, сколько получится, — достаточно удобны и легки для Бена, чтобы увязнуть в них. Подобно старой, изношенной паре обуви, которая, как вы знаете, идеально подойдёт вам ещё до того, как вы её примерите.

Бен не может не задаваться вопросом, как сильна в нём тяга к пустыне, как всегда было с Силой и Тёмной стороной.

Но мысль о том, что Татуин в любом случае его судьба, сбивает его с толку. Он решает не зацикливаться на этом. Если он добьётся своего, они покинут это место, и очень скоро.

Он хочет отвезти её туда, где кругом зелено. Она заслуживает того, чтобы жить в чудесном месте.

***

— Ты правда не помнишь, что произошло на Эксоголе?

Когда она его спрашивает, они в «Соколе», сидят бок о бок и проводят диагностику. Рей в кресле пилота, а Бен на том самом месте, где обычно сидел дядя Чуи, когда летал вместе с отцом. Он настолько застигнут этим вопросом врасплох, что сначала думает: должно быть, неправильно её расслышал. 

С тех пор, как они нашли друг друга на рынке, они, не желая испытывать судьбу, почти не говорили о том, что случилось с Беном. К его облегчению, она, похоже, приняла его полуправду — что он не уверен в том, как вернулся, хотя и подозревал, что Сила имеет к этому какое-то отношение — за чистую монету.

Но, возможно, он ошибался, и Рей просто ждала подходящего момента.

Отложив тряпку, которую держал в руках, Бен откашливается.

— Извини. Я... не уверен, что расслышал. 

Она оборачивается к нему лицом. 

— Ты меня услышал, — говорит она, подозрительно сужая глаза. — Просто... Я же видела, как ты _исчез_. — Она качает головой. — Ты действительно не помнишь, что произошло потом? 

Бен закрывает глаза и долго, низко выдыхает. Он проводит рукой по волосам, пытаясь привести свои рассеянные мысли в порядок и придать своим воспоминаниям некое подобие смысла, который ей удастся понять. 

— Я... мало что помню, — тихо признаётся Бен. Он не уверен, что справится. Но ради Рей он постарается. — Образы, в основном. И... голоса.

Рей спрыгивает с кресла пилота и садится Бену на колени. Прижимаясь к нему, она кладёт голову ему на грудь и обнимает его за шею.

— Продолжай, — подталкивает она. 

— Рей…

Она целует его в шею, так легко и мягко, что он не может сдержать тихий стон, который срывается с его губ. 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты мне рассказал, — шепчет она. — Хочу знать, что с тобой произошло.

Это вполне справедливая просьба. Если бы ситуация была обратной, Бен не сомневается, что у него были бы точно такие же вопросы к Рей.

Он вздыхает.

— После того, как я... стал един с Силой, я услышал... — он замолкает, зная, как безумно и странно будет звучать следующая часть. — Я услышал свою семью. _Всю_ семью. И я понимаю, что это звучит... как бы это сказать... Безумно. Потому что _знаю_ : они все мертвы. Некоторые из них уже на протяжении многих поколений. А некоторые, например как мои отец и бабушка, даже не были чувствительны к Силе. Но…

Он замолкает, а затем немного вытягивает шею, чтобы заглянуть Рей в глаза. Она смотрит на него снизу вверх, и взгляд её такой открытый и доверчивый, что у него разрывается сердце.

— Но что? — спрашивает она.

Он снова вздыхает. 

— Они говорили, что я должен вернуться. Говорили, что я ещё... _не закончил_. — Он закрывает глаза, не желая, чтобы слёзы, которые начинают покалывать уголки глаз, пролились. — Они повторяли это снова и снова. Они... они сказали мне, что я должен подняться. Что я должен восстать. 

Рей кивает ему в грудь, как будто всё это имеет для неё какой-то смысл. Хотя он и не понимает, как это возможно.

— А потом что?

— Следующее, что я помню, это то, как я очнулся в одиночестве. Прямо там, где мы были, когда ты... когда ты погибла. И где я тебя вернул. И где ты меня поцеловала. — Его щёки пылают, когда он вспоминает ещё одну деталь. — К тому же, когда я очнулся, то, кажется, был... хм. — Он сглатывает. — Раздет.

Следом за этим признанием энергетика в крошечной рубке меняется. Рей смеётся — ярко и неожиданно. И смех этот, подобно ножу, пронзает напряжение, которое росло между ними. Она расслабляется у него на груди и вздыхает.

После очередной долгой паузы она очень тихо произносит: 

— Хотела бы я на это посмотреть.

Веселье — и что-то ещё; что-то побогаче, более пьянящее — бурлит внутри неё, прямо под поверхностью.

Румянец на щеках Бена становится ещё ярче. 

— Уверен, там было не на что смотреть.

— А я уверена, что _ещё как было_. 

При этих словах он слегка выпрямляется в кресле второго пилота.

— С тех пор ты видела меня раздетым, Рей.

Она отрицательно качает головой.

— Нет, — очень тихо отвечает она. И больше не смеётся. Её улыбка исчезает. — Не видела.

Бен вспоминает последние несколько недель. Они спали вместе каждую ночь после той неудачной попытки спать порознь, но даже не пытались воспроизвести их единственную плачевную попытку заняться сексом. Каждый день они много обнимались и безобидно ласкались — но ни один из них не пытался начать что-то интимнее поцелуев.

Возможно, Рей сочла их последнюю попытку близости слишком неловкой, чтобы попытаться снова. Или — и он вдруг понимает, что это вполне вероятно — может быть, он просто проецирует и неловко было лишь ему одному.

В любом случае, наверняка в какой-то момент за последние несколько недель она находилась в комнате, пока он переодевался перед сном. Так ведь?

— Ты... уверена, что не видела меня раздетым? — Он чувствует, как румянец на щеках разгорается ярче, а Рей становится только веселее. 

Неожиданно она разворачивается на месте и усаживается на нём верхом. И реакция его тела на их новое положение мгновенна и смущающе предсказуема. Уже сейчас член начинает твердеть под ней, просто из-за наклона её бёдер и близости её тела.

— Я _уверена_ , что ещё ни разу не видела тебя раздетым, — её голос становится томным, а взгляд опускается с его лица на грудь. Она наклоняется ближе к нему, пока между их телами не остаётся всего несколько дюймов. — Мне кажется, иначе я бы запомнила.

Бен вынужден признать, что это вполне обоснованное утверждение. 

— И всё же — _меня_ голой ты видел, — продолжает она. Что также является правдой. Бен закрывает глаза, в сотый раз переживая воспоминание о Рей, распростёртой на кровати перед ним, с раздвинутыми в стороны полами халата и обнажённым прекрасным телом.

— Правда, — удаётся ему ответить. 

— Как думаешь, это честно?

Он хмурится. 

— Честно что?

— Что ты видел меня без одежды, но я тебя раздетым не видела до сих пор. — Она пытается казаться возмущённой, он это знает, но ей не удаётся полностью избавиться от веселья в голосе и одурачить Бена.

Но он ещё как одурачен, с каждой секундой становясь всё тверже в своих штанах. И если этот разговор будет продолжаться в том же духе подольше — если Рей будет сидеть так же, как сидит сейчас, оседлав его, а её тело будет прижиматься к его телу так восхитительно...

— Покажешь мне, Бен, как ты выглядишь без своей одежды? — Рей немного отстраняется, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо. Выражение её глаз не оставляет сомнений в том, чего она хочет.

И, боги... он хочет того же.

Как бы подчеркивая свои слова, она ёрзает на его коленях, двигая бёдрами сильнее, чем необходимо. И как только она это делает, её округлая, дерзкая попка восхитительно притирается к его напряжённому члену. Задыхаясь, он рефлекторно откидывает голову назад.

— Ты... хочешь увидеть меня голым? — торопливо выдыхает Бен. Приказывая себе успокоиться, он пытается взять себя в руки. Но это бесполезно. Рей уже возится с поясом его туники, и всё, о чём сейчас у него получается думать, так это о том, как приятно ему будет, когда она прикоснётся к его обнажённой груди — и ещё приятней, когда она прикоснётся чуть ниже.

— Я правда хочу увидеть тебя голым, — соглашается она. — И... Я хочу и другого тоже. — На удивление уверенно она развязывает на нём пояс — а потом останавливается и заглядывает ему прямо в глаза.

И Бен понимает, что она ждёт от него подтверждения, что он сам не против. 

— Да, — быстро отвечает он. Потом кивает и добавляет: — _Пожалуйста_. 

На этот раз он сделает всё, что в его силах, чтобы себя контролировать. Он сделает так, чтобы ей было приятно. Чтобы было приятно им обоим. 

Она одаривает его улыбкой, столь же озорной, сколь и яркой.

А потом, соскользнув на пол, она снова принимается за работу. Опустившись перед ним на колени, она развязывает шнуровку на его брюках, и он слегка приподнимается на месте, чтобы помочь ей, когда она резким, нетерпеливым рывком стягивает их с его бёдер и вниз по ногам.

Перед тем, как он осознаёт, что это произошло, он полностью обнажён. Прямо перед Рей.

Рей, которая всё ещё стоит перед ним на коленях, не сводя глаз с его твёрдого и напряжённого члена. Никогда, даже за миллион лет, ему бы и в голову не пришло, что такое в принципе _возможно_. Это как видение из его самых грязных фантазий. Ему требуется всё его самообладание, чтобы не сломаться и не попросить её к себе прикоснуться.

Но каким-то образом ему удается сдержаться. Глядя на его член, она ничего не говорит, рассматривая его от основания до самого кончика.

Она смотрит на него так долго, что между её бровями возникает беспокойная морщинка.

— Рей? — в собственном голосе ему слышится тревожная нотка. — Всё хорошо? — Глядя на себя сверху вниз, Бен гадает, оправдывает ли он её ожидания. Несколько раз он смотрел порнографические головидео, и собственный член он видел много тысяч раз. И до сих пор считал, из-за размера ему беспокоиться точно не стоит. 

Но не ошибся ли он? Неужели она считает, что ему недостаёт чего-то значительного?

Снова взглянув на неё, Бен открывает рот от удивления, едва поняв, что она уже наполовину разделась. Её маленькие груди подпрыгивают, пока она торопливо избавляется от туники и леггинсов, и он смотрит на неё, на них, совершенно заворожённый. Член уже настолько твёрд, что на кончике собирается влага, и Бен без раздумий сжимает его в кулаке, нежно поглаживая и распределяя прозрачную, скользкую жидкость по всей длине.

Они собираются обговорить то, что вот-вот произойдёт? Бен думает, что, может, им стоит поговорить или вроде того... но тут Рей снова забирается к нему на колени — голая, как и он сам, и в голове у него становится совершенно пусто. 

— Ты не против? — она скользит ближе к нему, но голос её звучит неуверенно.

— Рей, — выдыхает Бен, не понимая, как она может не знать, как сильно он этого желает. — Я хотел этого с того самого момента, когда впервые тебя увидел.

В ответ она _всхлипывает_ , и звук этот что-то с ним делает, толкает его вперёд, пока их обнаженные тела не соприкасаются. И ощущение, с которым она прижимаешься к нему — он чувствует её затвердевшие соски собственной кожей, чувствует, как её руки сжимают его обнажённые бёдра, в попытке найти опору — _неописуемо_. Как и всё, о чём он когда-либо мечтал, и всё, чего он желал, хотя об этом даже не подозревал. 

Опустив голову, Рей целует его. Взяв его за руки, она накрывает его ладонями свои груди, выдыхая ему в губы. Ей нравится, когда он прикасается к ней там — звуки, которые она издавала в прошлый раз, когда они занимались этим, навсегда останутся в его памяти, — поэтому Бен делает то же самое снова, на этот раз немного нежнее, гладит соски подушечками больших пальцев, пока она не начинает хныкать и ёрзать у него на коленях. Он уже чувствует влагу, собирающуюся между её бёдер, и, благодаря их Связи, _знает_ , как сильно она хочет ощутить его в себе. Все его чувства мгновенно воспламеняются; Рей и его желание к ней становится всем, что он видит и чувствует.

Когда она скользит рукой между их телами и крепко сжимает его в своей ладони, он почти теряет сознание от головокружительного удовольствия.

— Рей, — выдыхает он сквозь стиснутые зубы. Она приподнимается над ним, обхватив руками его плечи, пытаясь удержать равновесие, и прикусывает губу, медленно-медленно вбирая его в себя. _Боги_ , какая же она узкая и влажная, миниатюрная и _совершенная_. Она словно была создана для него одного, и никто и никогда не сможет его в этом переубедить. После каждого дюйма, который ей удаётся принять, ей приходится слегка приподняться, но Рей не сдаётся, нуждаясь лишь в мгновении отдыха, прежде чем снова начать опускаться на него с небывалой целеустремлённостью. 

К тому времени, когда он оказывается в ней полностью, они оба задыхаются, глядя друг на друга, а их плечи тяжело вздымаются. Он чувствует колебания от каждого её шаткого выдоха как собственным членом, так и в Силе.

Она неземная. Она само _совершенство_. И какими бы ни были его первоначальные намерения, Бен понимает: долго это не продлится.

— Сейчас я начну двигаться, — предупреждает она его. — _Крифф_ , какой же ты большой.

Бен пытается сказать ей, что он совершенно не против, но он захвачен наслаждением настолько, что не способен произнести и слова. 

Вместо этого он издаёт низкий гортанный стон, который Рей принимает за согласие, и только после этого она начинает двигаться. Каждый инстинкт в теле Бена _кричит_ , чтобы он схватил её за бедра и трахнул так сильно и быстро, как только сможет — но каким-то образом он сопротивляется, впиваясь пальцами в её талию, потому что понимает, что ей будет больно, если он не сдержится. Даже сейчас, когда Рей полностью контролирует скорость толчков, он чувствует в ней лёгкую дрожь, предполагая, что для неё всё это немного болезненно, несмотря на пьянящее удовольствие, мерцающее в них обоих. Он пытается сфокусироваться на Рей — на том, что она ощущает; растирая маленький комочек нервов между её бёдер, он сосредотачивается на том, чтобы ей было _хорошо_ , пока она его трахает, — потому что, если он не обратит всё свое внимание на Рей, он не сможет думать ни о чём, кроме ноющей пульсации в собственной мошонке и отчаянной потребности кончить в неё как можно скорее.

А потом она двигает... бёдрами так, что угол их слияния меняется. И каким-то образом из-за этого у неё получается принять его ещё глубже, впуская его в своё узкое тело ещё больше. Её движения начинают ускоряться, и он инстинктивно толкается ей навстречу, головка его члена растирает внутри неё что-то такое, из-за чего она стонет и кричит на нём... 

Когда мгновение спустя он распадается на части, держась за неё, как за спасательный круг, кажется, что сама Сила кричит от удовольствия.

***

— Хотела бы я быть там.

— М-м-м? — Они лежат на кровати в каюте «Сокола», укрывшись одеялом и прижавшись друг к другу, на грани сна после разделённого ранее удовольствия. Бен уже почти уснул, но серьёзность её тона смахивает с него всю сонливость. — Где бы ты хотела быть? 

Рей приподнимается на локте и смотрит на него сверху вниз. Волосы падают ей на лицо, как завеса, щекоча ему нос.

— Хотела бы я быть рядом, когда ты очнулся на Эксоголе, — она отводит взгляд, делая вид, что изучает родинку на его правом плече. — Меня бесит, что ты вернулся и был совсем один.

В её глазах собираются слёзы, и... 

Нет. 

Нет. Так не пойдёт. 

— Рей, — начинает Бен. Сев на постели, он заключает её в объятия. — Откуда тебе было знать, что я вернусь?

— Да, но...

— Теперь ты рядом, — перебивает он, не желая, чтобы она ещё хоть секунду чувствовала себя виноватой. — Со мной. И я здесь, с тобой. Вопреки _всему_. Это единственное, что имеет для меня значение.

Он усаживает её себе на колени, и она не сопротивляется, уткнувшись лицом ему в плечо. Он слышит, как она шмыгает носом, но не чувствует влаги от капающих на обнажённую слёз.

— Мы вместе, — повторяет Рей. 

— Да, — соглашается Бен. — Ничто и никогда больше не встанет между нами.

И он прав.


	6. Эпилог

Бен дремлет рядом с ней в кресле второго пилота, когда «Сокол» входит в атмосферу, и Рей впервые видит поверхность Набу.

Погода на Набу в это время года славная — как и предсказывали их исследования — и посадить «Сокол» не составляет труда. И всё же, во время снижения у Рей дух захватывает.

Несколько недель назад Бен показал ей кадры родового поместья своей бабушки на старом зернистом головидео, которое он каким-то образом откопал в Мос-Эйсли. Рей подумала, что, судя по этим изображениям, Набу — очень красивое место, и не потребовалось долгих уговоров, чтобы она согласилась отправиться сюда с Беном в их первую совместную поездку с Татуина.

Но головидео это одно, а видеть Набу воочию совсем другое дело. Ничто не могло подготовить Рей к этим зелёным горным каньонам или к прекрасным кристально-голубым озёрам, расположенных между ними.

Однажды, целую жизнь назад, в совершенно другом месте, она сказала отцу Бена, что даже не подозревала, что во всей галактике может быть столько зелени. А теперь, пока Бен спит рядом с ней в том же самом кресле, в котором сидела она сама в тот день, Рей невольно вспоминает о своих словах.

Как мало она тогда знала! И как необратимо изменилась её жизнь с тех пор.

Рей вбивает настройки в навигационный компьютер «Сокола» и направляет корабль к ближайшему к Варыкино космопорту. Она удивилась, когда Бен предложил ей посетить поместье, учитывая его нежелание находиться там, где его могут достать призраки. Но Бен лишь поцеловал её, когда она высказала своё беспокойство, и ответил, что не думает, что там хоть что-то сможет причинить ему боль.

Рей не представляет, с чего он это взял. Но Бен был так счастлив с тех пор, как она согласилась отправиться с ним сюда. Поэтому она решила просто оставить эту тему в покое.

***

— Здесь так...

Не закончив предложения, Бен замолкает. Но Рей догадывается, о чём он думает.

— Невероятно?

— Да.

— Невообразимо?

Он ухмыляется. 

— И это тоже.

Поместье, которое когда-то принадлежало семье его бабушки, находится в удивительно хорошем состоянии, учитывая, как давно здесь никто не жил. Комнаты огромные, открытые и просторные — пусть и немного пыльные — и, без сомнения, Рей никогда в жизни не видела настолько богато украшенных помещений. Мебель прекрасно сохранилась, учитывая её возраст, хотя пыль в некоторых местах настолько густая, что её пальцы становятся белыми, словно мел, после того, как она проводит ими по деревянному стулу с прямой спинкой.

Ей вдруг приходит в голову, что это поместье может стать их новым домом — если они этого захотят. Сердцебиение в груди немного ускоряется, пока она наблюдает за Беном, который ходит из комнаты в комнату, плотно сжав губы в тонкую линию и внимательно рассматривая всё вокруг. Его взгляд блуждает всюду — от великолепных гобеленов на стенах до толстых, замысловато украшенных ковров на полу.

Здесь невероятно красиво. Настоящий дом, пусть и заброшенный. Окутанный долгими годами, тайнами и пылью.

— Неужели ты никогда не был здесь в детстве, Бен? — она знает, не был; он сказал ей, что на тех головидео сам увидел поместье впервые. Но Рей до сих пор не верится, что семья может владеть таким местом, как это... и никогда его не посещать.

— Нет, — отвечает Бен, качая головой. — Никогда. Как только моя мать узнала, кем были её биологические родители, она связалась с местным консульством. И там ей рассказали про Варыкино. Но...

Он говорит так тихо, словно они стоят посреди мавзолея, а не в чудесном старом поместье. И тогда она понимает, чувствуя себя немного глупо, что во многих отношениях мавзолей — это именно то, чем является это место.

Рей подходит к нему ближе и кладёт руку ему на плечо. 

— Но твоя мать никогда не привозила тебя сюда?

Он снова качает головой. 

— Когда я был маленьким, у неё никогда не было достаточно времени, чтобы приехать сюда со мной. А когда я стал постарше...

Не закончив предложение, Бен замолкает. Но ему и не нужно продолжать. Рей и без того знает, что случилось потом. 

Она понимающе вздыхает и встаёт на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать его как следует. Глаза Бена закрываются, когда она прижимается губами к его губам, и хотя он целует её в ответ со всем пылом, к которому она привыкла за последние несколько месяцев, ему не удаётся полностью скрыть нотку беспокойства в голосе, когда он вздыхает.

Отстранившись, Рей заглядывает ему в глаза.

— Что такое?

— Ничего.

Он лжёт, само собой. Они обещали никогда не лезть друг другу в голову без прямого разрешения, но она чувствует, как его тревога обрушивается на неё волнами. Обняв его за плечи, она притягивает Бена ближе к себе. Он охотно прижимается к ней, снова вздыхая и утыкаясь носом ей в шею.

— Скажи мне... Что не так?

— Мои... бабушка и дедушка, — начинает он еле слышным шёпотом. — Они были счастливы здесь. Во всяком случае, какое-то время. — Он сглатывает. — Они любили друг друга.

Это её удивляет. Она понятия не имела, что Бен знает о своих бабушке и дедушке что-то такое, чего не знают о них все остальные. И уж точно не думала, что он знаком с такими интимными подробностями их отношений.

Рей делает всё возможное, чтобы смягчить голос, прежде чем спросить: 

— Откуда ты знаешь, Бен?

— Понятия не имею, откуда я это знаю, — он качает головой, теперь уже явно взволновано. — Просто знаю. Может, всё дело в самом этом месте? Рей, я знаю лишь то, что я в этом уверен — так же, как уверен в том, что я люблю тебя.

Его слова, сила чувств, скрывающихся за ними, омывают её, подобно тёплому летнему дождю, и Рей закрывает глаза, наслаждаясь моментом нежности. 

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — говорит она ему.

— Знаю.

— Тогда почему ты так несчастен? — прижавшись щекой к его широкой груди, она прислушивается к ровному, быстрому биению его сердца. 

— Я вовсе не несчастен.

— Неправда. — Она протягивает руку и начинает неторопливо гладить его по голове. Волосы его уже стали немного длинноваты, и ей нужно не забыть подстричь их. Когда она успокаивающе проводит пальцами по его локонам, Бен слегка вздрагивает. 

— Я... слегка волнуюсь, — в конце концов уступает он. А потом стискивает Рей в таких крепких объятиях, что это едва не граничит с болью.

— Бен, — встревоженно начинает она. Снова отступив от него на шаг, она заглядывает ему в глаза. Напряжённый взгляд, который он на неё бросает, едва не лишает её возможности дышать. — Что... что такое?

Бен качает головой. 

— Он любил её, Рей. И они были счастливы. Здесь, в Варыкино — несмотря на весь мир, ополчившийся против них. — И теперь его голос дрожит от силы всех чувств, которые он испытывает. В его словах столько любви и страсти, страха и сожаления, что у неё подкашиваются коленки.

— Бен...

— Позволь мне сделать тебя счастливой здесь, Рей, — он стискивает челюсть и закрывает глаза, не позволяя слезам, которые, как она подозревает, начинают собираться у него под веками, пролиться. Он многозначительно протягивает ей руку. — Пожалуйста. 

Она долго смотрит на его ладонь, тяжело смаргивая слёзы, собирающиеся в уголках её собственных глаз, и сердце её бешено колотится где-то за рёбрами. Она слышит то, о чём Бен не спрашивает вслух — слышит всё, что он предлагает ей, молча ожидая с протянутой рукой.

Никогда прежде у Рей не было дома. Семьи. Места — или человека — который был бы постоянным и незабываемым. Который был бы с ней рядом, как бы долго она ни жила.

Но теперь... 

— Да, — говорит она, сглатывая комок в горле.

Она берёт его за руку.

В одно мгновение она видит перед собой их будущее. Всего лишь образ — но чёткий и ясный. Так много смеха и любви. Удовольствия... и боли. Уже через несколько лет они будут жить здесь не только вдвоём. А потом, мгновение спустя, она видит их обоих вместе, старых и хрупких — и его ладонь, тёплая и надёжная, лежит на её плече.

Глядя на него здесь и сейчас, она может сказать по выражению его лица, что он видит тоже самое.

— Да, — повторяет она. — _Да_.

Улыбка, которую дарит ей Бен, светится ярче любого солнца.


End file.
